


Kathy, or Keith?

by ZoeTheNormalBeing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, Crossdressing, Drunken Shenanigans, Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance is weird, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Or at least referenced, Romelle is the Devil's Incarnate, Shiro is not a dating guru, at least referenced, attempted humor, don't ask him about relationships, keith is bad at feelings, lance is oblivious, shiro is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeTheNormalBeing/pseuds/ZoeTheNormalBeing
Summary: Please read Dedmemes' "Keitha" first, for it is necessary to understand this work!The day after the party, Lance is looking everywhere for the elusive Kathy, and even ropes his rival, Keith, into the mess.





	Kathy, or Keith?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dedmemes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedmemes/gifts).

> As said in the description, this is a continuation of Deadmemes' "Keitha". Please read that wonderful work that inspired this work :D

Lance groaned, shaking Hunk by the shoulders.

"But you should've seen her, Hunk! She was so adorable", Lance whined.

"Okay, and why don't you just go talk to her then?" Pidge asked.

Lance just dramatically frowned.

"She's getting a new number tomorrow and since I was so drunk I forgot that there was the option of giving her mine."

Hunk sighed, sympathy and pity falling onto his expression.

"Well, I'm sure if you ask around you can find her, Lance. A lot of people were at the party last night", Hunk said.

Lance gasped.

"You're so right! Hunk, my man, you're a genius."

Hunk just smiled and shook his head as Lance barreled down the hallway, sunglasses hanging from his shirt. Hunk's friends are lucky he has a wonderful hangover remedy, they'd be lost without him. At least, according to Lance.

~~~

"Romelle, I hate you."

All she did was laugh.

"I'm serious!" Keith yelled. "Lance flirted with me. He. Flirted. With. Me."

Romelle just laughed harder.

"I heard you the first time, you disaster gay."

"Says you."

She gasps and holds a hand to her chest, as if she was physically wounded.

"How dare you."

Keith rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, how am I supposed to just… ignore what happened? He kept complimenting me and saying how adorable I was and… ugh."

"You are so gone for this boy", Romelle said. "Let me tell you what, you're going to go to school and tell him that Kathy was you."

Keith just glared at her.

"Yeah, not a great plan Ro."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Your loss."

~~~

"Hey Keith", Lance said, catching Keith between classes.

Keith slowly turned around, prepared for an onslaught of insults.

"Oh, wow, you actually listened. Anyways, did you go to the party last night?"

Lance looked very sincere. Keith shifted his eyes about, attempting to spot some hidden agenda within the lockers. 

"No insults?" Keith asked.

"Why, you want some?" Lance retorted.

Keith relaxed.

"No, not at all. And yeah, I did. Why?"

Lance's face lit up.

"Awesome! There's this girl who was there, and she was super adorable, and I've been trying to find her since this morning. Did you see a girl with mid-length black hair, a skirt and a cropped sweater there? I think she said her name was Kathy. Oh, and she has a super deep voice too. Kinda hot."

Keith stared at him blankly.

"Um…"

"I wish I could remember more, but my memories are kinda hazy since I drank so much", Lance tacked on at the end.

Keith internally sighed with relief. He wouldn't be able to recognize him.

"Uh, no. I didn't see her there. Hope you have better luck elsewhere."

Lance squinted at him, and put his hands on Keith's shoulders to make him look at the taller boy.

"You're lying."

Keith's eyes widened.

"What? No, I'm not lying, why would I lie about that-"

"So, you want her for yourself, huh?" Lance questioned.

Keith stopped talking and stared blankly at him before realizing that it's the perfect excuse.

"Oops, caught me red handed", Keith laughed awkwardly. "But I'll help you find her."

Keith internally facepalmed. What was that?

Lance's eyes lit up with joy.

"Wait, really?"

Oh god, Keith couldn't say no now.

"Yeah."

Lance hugged him for a moment before releasing him. 

"Thank you so much, Keith. I don't know how I can repay you for this."

The words were flying out of Keith's mouth before he could stop them.

"Maybe stop this stupid rivalry?"

Lance stared at him blankly.

"First of all, it isn't stupid, second of all, fine. If you find her, then I'll stop this NOT stupid rivalry."

Keith nodded.

"Alright then."

"I have to get to class, but thanks again, Keith!"

"No problem!" Keith called after Lance's already retreating form. What had he gotten himself into?

~~~

"Oh, hey, Keith!" Lance called out across the field.

Keith stopped in his tracks, before slowly turning around to see Lance.

"I thought that maybe it could be a mutual effort, trying to find Kathy. You're good friends with Shiro, right?"

Keith sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, he's basically my brother."

Lance smiled.

"Then ask him! He's probably our best bet."

Keith nervously laughed.

"Yeah, good thinking."

Lance squinted at him again.

"You're acting suspicious. What are you planning?" Lance asked.

Keith gulped.

"Nothing!" He said, far too quickly and high pitched.

Lance just squinted at him more.

"Stop lying, Keith. I thought we were friends."

All the fear simultaneously drained out of his body, making way for excitement.

"We're friends?"

Lance sighed.

"Not for long, if you keep lying to me."

Keith winced. They finally were in the same book, maybe leading to the same page, but if he told Lance that it was him, then they'd probably end up on different books again.

Keith didn't want it to happen, but isn't a part of friendship honesty? It's not like he would know too well, considering he only has two friends, but it seems like in a budding friendship honesty is a thing that is necessary.

"I lost a bet", Keith started.

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Um, okay?"

Keith sighed.

"Please don't be too mad, please."

Lance just stares at him, worry and slight fear trapped in his gaze.

"Um, but yeah", Keith started again. "I lost a bet. To Romelle."

Lance immediately winced.

"Oh god, I heard bets with Romelle are like deals with the devil."

Keith laughed nervously.

"Well, the bet was to go to the party last night… in her clothes."

Lance just stared at him.

"Okay? So?"

Keith glanced up at him again, waiting for it to click. When it didn't, he resigned to his fate.

"I'm Kathy, Lance."

A thousand emotions danced across Lance's face before settling on confusion.

"What?"

"You were flirting with me last night, Lance. I think you were just too drunk to realize. I tried to tell you but you didn't hear me and I just… gave up."

Keith looked down, ready to get yelled at.

"Wow. Okay then. That, um… that's something. That happened. Wait, so there was no cute girl at the party?"

Keith sighed.

"No, Lance."

"Huh, only a cute boy. Fair enough. I'll see you around, Keith."

Lance practically ran off, and Keith could see the tips of his ears were red.

"Did… he just call me cute?" Keith mumbled to himself.

"YES!" Keith heard a suspiciously familiar voice call out from some bushes nearby.

When he whirled around, he ended up making eye contact with the devil herself.

"What are you doing here, Romelle?" Keith asked.

She just laughed.

"I figured something like this might happen and I wanted to catch it on tape. So, here I am", she said, waving her phone around.

"Romelle, I will kill you!"

He started running after her, causing Romelle to scream and run back to the school.

~~~

"Shiro, he called me cute. What am I supposed to do?"

Shiro just sighed.

"Keith, can you please bring your boy problems to someone else?"

Keith just whined.

"Shiro, you know how Romelle is with this stuff! She'll never let me live it down!"

Shiro sighed before putting his book down and entangling his hands together in a very adult-like pose.

"Keith, I asked Adam out in a McDonald's bathroom. You and I both know I am the worst choice for this."

Keith just groaned in agony.

"Even though you probably shouldn't listen to me, I would flirt with him a bit, see how he reacts. If it's in a positive way, ask him out. If it's in a negative way, don't."

Keith sat up and stared at Shiro.

"That's perfect, Shiro. Thank you."

Keith got up and left the room, leaving Shiro to finally read his book in peace.

~~~

"Hey, Sharpshooter." Keith said, smiling softly at Lance. "What's a handsome man like you doing on a day like this?"

Lance sputtered.

"What?" He asked, face absolutely red.

Keith laughed.

"I asked what you were doing."

"Uh.. studying…"

"Mind if I join you?" 

Lance slammed his book shut.

"Yes."

Keith's face fell.

"Oh. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable-"

Lance turned to Keith, shutting him up instantly.

"Especially if I have the opportunity to take you to the movies instead."

It was Keith's turn to sputter.

"So, what do you say, Samurai?"

"Yes", Keith said, a little too quickly. "Absolutely."

Lance laughed.

"Then c'mon, I think we still have time to catch a 3 o'clock movie."

Lance stood up and offered his hand to Keith, which he took with a giddy grin on his face as Lance guided him to his car.

Maybe Keith would have to thank Romelle after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you want to see some of my other works, some can be found on my tumblr just-another-voltron-account
> 
> Again, please check out the wonderful Deadmemes , they have some wonderful fanfics on their account that are worth the read, such as an in progress A/B/O Klance AU along with a Love Bug AU.


End file.
